


Misunderstood

by minghaohyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaohyeong/pseuds/minghaohyeong
Summary: Minghao is being negative and Soonyoung is not stupid to notice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fanfic sorry if it suck and your tipical type of fanfic but i hope you guys enjoy.  
> I think not to publish it but all my friends say that i should post and here you go kk

He don’t like me

**HE DEFINITLY DIDN’T LIKE ME AT ALL!!**

That's what minghao think after ended the v app

When seungkwan ask that question he definitly answer it honestly but not like that! he just trying to be funny but the result is like that and he really regret it just now.

He apologize immediatly after seeing his soonyoung hyung frowning face, well being a good hyung, soonyoung forgive him  immediately but when minghao pretend to kiss him, soonyoung suddenly avoid his lips.

He just kidding for goodness sake! But seeing his reaction make minghao that maybe okay definitely not maybe! soonyoung doesn't like he kissing him.

Heck! even he maybe doesnt like it when minghao touching him.

It's not like minghao was touchy but minghao really love his family a.k.a seventeen and he really love to do skinship with his family

And of course it's not a secret (well maybe secret from the member) that he have a thing for his team leader

Minghao still hung his head low even when he reach the dorm. He immediatly rush to the room without even changing his clothes and just sleep.

Mingyu being his 'same age line' friend follow him to his room

"minghao?" Mingyu called him softly. He know he won't get an answer from that elf and right behind him standing seokmin with his confused stare. In the television they might be not close but having the same age they really have a special bond, well they teenager so they understand each other and seeing minghao like this definitly make them think something is wrong. Seokmin grin a little when minghao shift a little when they sit in the bed.

"Well we won't leave you if you not talking" Seokmin chukled a little after hearing minghao groan under the blanket

"So?"  Mingyu start to tickle minghao making he giggle more under the blanket.

"is this about the question seungkwan say?" His giggle stop. Seokmin and Mingyu doesn't need an answer and just sighed. "Don't think about it. Soonyoung hyung won't get mad at you" Mingyu combed his brown hair

"Yeah, he never get mad to his dongsaeng thou. Just sometimes pouted but never angry" Seokmin added. "So don--"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Silence creeping in minghao's room

"HE-- HE WON'T LET ME KISS HIM EVEN IF I'M PRETENDING! I BET HE EVEN DOESN'T LIKE ME TOUCHING HIM" Minghao shouted whil holding his tears. "Well you won't know if you not ask him yourself" The main vocal try to give minghao a motivation

"No. I won't bother him ever again" minghao stated

"Bu--"

"Please..just leave" say minghao softly. Know they won't get a no for answer they sighed and walked out of the room unaware for a person standing behind the wall.

 

* * *

 

 "Minghao hyunggg wake up"

Minghao groan but immediatly wake up just to see seungkwan infront of him

"Come on hyung we got schedule to attend" Seungkwan added and leave him alone in the room. Being a good member he not waste his time and start prepare the clothes to wear. He just picked anything because he still in bad mood from yesterday. Just a plain t-shirt with mingyu ripped jeans (well this is seventeen we talked about. They used other member clothes) will do.

 

After that he started walk to the bathroom just to see that the main room it still empty because the member still sleeping. "Ah hyung here breakfast" said chan from the kitchen

"I'm getting bath first" reply minghao still in his sleepy mode. Before he can reach the knob suddenly soonyoung appear behind the bathroom door. Just in his towel covering his below.

"But soonyoung hyu-- ah well now you know" said chan seeing his two hyung staring each other and leave to the kitchen again. Minghao itself can't find a word seeing soonyoung like that. Well whose talking when you see your crush not wearing anything beside towel infront if you

'i bet my face is like a funkin lobster' Minghao thought

"oh minghao morn--"

Before soonyoung can finish his greeting minghao already rushing to the kitchen and leave soonyoung frowning

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao keep ignoring and avoiding soonyoung (which is not hard being a quiet member) for a God-know-when and he not planning to stop it. From soonyoung side, well he don't know what to do actually. Soonyoung is not stupid. He know minghao avoid him but don't want to push him because well he don't want minghao feel annoyed when he want to separated himself from soonyoung

The truth is soonyoung miss minghao skinship. He keep looking at minghao when he start to do skinship with other member. And it become more obvious when fansite capture the moment making them squealing heart not knowing that soonyoung having a war for making a skinship first or just keep looking at his dongsaeng.

This time soonyoung took the option to just looking at his dongsaeng from a far, not knowing that his heart already belong to the elf from china.

 

* * *

 

 

Today seventeen stay at the practice room for sharping their choreo and this opportunity won't be missed from other member , they know between the leader of performance team and the elf of china is not in the right mind to avoid each other.

They live together for a long time of course they know! Even when minghao low his head after the broadcast, other member silently scolding seungkwan for asking such a question

Well it's not seungkwan fault either and the member knew that very well, it's just this little elf love to think negativly about himself making the rest member have a soft spot for him.

Eventhou they know minghao is angel yet he is devil just like jeonghan but still they can't resist minghao. So they make a plan to leave them alone in the practice room for them to talk and they hope once they out from the room they already a couple (again they being to obvious how come the rest doesn't know)

But once again soonyoung is not stupid. He spot seokmin and mingyu carrying the practice rooom key and immediatly ask them make them flustered

"ah well hyung...we are the one that seungcheol ask to lock the door hehe" seokmin explain with his bright smile while mingyu nodding like a puppy

"i'm not stupid you know. I still live with you guys for a long time, so spill it" soonyoung ended strictly his word

seokmin and mingyu just shared 'i-don't-know-what-to-do' glance to each other

Soonyoung release a heavy sigh and then crossed his hand infront of his chest "fine. I will end this cold war just please don't lock the door because this is not a drama"

"you know hyung?" mingyu asked

"you dummie i say i'm not that stupid to not realize what you guys doing" soonyoung can't believe it his member think he won't know while in fact he the one that usually doing this stuff

"well sometimes you are" mumbled seokmin

"why you--"

"OKAY OKAY. You should finish your job. Here is the key we just want to lock you both but you already know so it won't work so here. Don't forget to lock the door once you finish" mingyu draw a long sentence for soonyoung to focus on him

and throw the key to soonyoung

look at the key soonyoung whisper to his heart 'yeah...i will' and then walked to the practice room

He then walked to the practice room, he still can see the 95line hyung still there , jun , woozi and of course minghao

The maknae line is already got home because they still minor (this is just a stupid excuses because they rarely sleep because of practicing) and wonwoo acompany the maknae line

Probably mingyu and seokmin already in the dorm with them

Seeing soonyoung come in, the rest of the member start to walk out to give them space while for minghao, well let's just say he to focus to his dance moves

After the member walk out, soonyoung slowly walk behind minghao that still sipping his water

Sense something behind him make minghao slowly turn his head and accidently pour all the water in his mouth to his beloved hyung face

"a--!! hyung i'm sorry" minghao begin to panic seeing his 'covered-by-water' hyung

"here here use my towel!" add minghao give him his towel that lay in the table

While soonyoung drying his face, minghao keep staring at the wall thinking how he escape from this situation

'think minghao think!' minghao keep staring at the wall that even he doesn't realize soonyoung already done drying and look at him

"hao-ya" called soonyoung

Minghao shiver when soonyoung call him that. Soonyoung never call him that!

"hao-ya" soonyoung called again

"y-ye-yes hyung" minghao cursed himself for stuttering

"why you not looking at me. Don't you have manner" said soonyoung coldly

Minghao taken aback because of soonyoung harsh word

“I say look at me!” yell soonyoung.

Well this is not what he planning to do, but minghao really got his nerve because he keep looking away when they talk. Not getting a respond make sooonyoung tched and then lift minghao chin in a fast move making the cute trembling elf look into his eyes.

“don’t make me repeat my word again xu minghao.” Soonyoung didn’t know what getting into him but he keep using his cold tone to minghao.

Minghao itself seriously want to yell at soonyoung make him trembling like this.

Well who doesn’t if your crush is yelling at you in a cold tone? He can matrial arts? Yes he do. But this kind of moment make his matrial arts waste.

“why you keep avoiding me? Why? You don’t like me? You have to say it hao. Don’t just avoiding like a high schooler. You already a grown up” said soonyoung still holding minghao chin.

This sentence make minghao snap “I don’t like you?! Well Mr. Smarty, that’s question is for you! You don’t like me do you? Well it’s kinda obvious if you keep avoiding my skinship. Maybe you didn’t like me either if I’m in your team right? You know what? I think my answer if right if I answer I really annoyed to you! I really annoyed how you act. How you teach I really really annoyed with you!” Minghao shout like there is no tomorrow to soonyoung.

Yeah he just had enough with this.

But he doesn’t know that soonyoung too had enough with him “Oh. So you annoyed with me? Fine then! Me too! I’m so annoyed with you! You just so childish. Even chan is better with his attitude more than you. Heck even jun is more better of a Chinese member more than you. And to tell you, even they are better dancer than you”.

After he said that, soonyoung realize he really make a bad move because he see minghao surprised face and in the urge of crying. Not a single word come from his mouth. Just his jaw dropping

“yeah…I’m a bad member. I know” Minghao mutter holding his tears.

Before soonyoung can say anything minghao already step out of the practice room leaving him alone.

Once the door closed, soonyoung sit down slowly and staring at the mirror “what a great job indeed kwon soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it suck. And i know it short but Thankyou for reading guys :) Hope you enjoy  
> Oh and please comment i love seeing your opinion kk. Bye  
> Oh and if you want to keep in touch @/minghaohyeong in twitter kk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thank for the one read and giving me Kudos oh i will improve myself if i making a new story

After that night, nobody can question anymore futher about their condition because they make an agreement to shut their mouth after seeing minghao arrived at the dorm soak in tears.

They want to help them but they don’t know how anymore.

Plus the leader of the performance team itself lock himself up in practice room with an excuses to make another choreo for their upcoming comeback.

Even in front of camera they rarely interact each other and this can’t continue because as the times goes by they know fans will know about their strange attitude.

So after their schedule, seungcheol called minghao and soonyoung to end this cold war between them.

“So….want to tell me why you two act like this?” Say seungcheol with serious expression.

They both know not to mess the leader if he showing that expression. But soonyoung didn’t care a shit about the leader.

“Well, you ask this boy why he keep avoiding me” Soonyoung didn’t care if his voice sounds so strict but he really not ready seeing minghao after that night.

“I ask you both not just soonyoung hao…answer me” Seungcheol use the leader tone once again.

Minghao still looking down like the floor is really interesting for him.

“FINE! I answer it! I KNOW HAO YOU KEEP AVOIDING ME BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN V APP RIGHT?!” Soonyoung shouted while he slam his hands in the table, making minghao jolt a little.

“ANSWER ME! You know you can’t keep avoiding me! We’re a team and we are living together! So this damn problem have to end!” Add soonyoung once again still angry.

No he is not angry to minghao. He is angry to himself because he keep shouting to his love. To his crush. To the one that got his heart. And he didn’t know any damn single about why his crush avoiding him or….

Soonyoung rise from his chair and pull minghao wrist angrly and walk to one of their dorm rooms.

“Out” Soonyoung simply said to the maknae line that owning the room and they know the third person that they won’t mess up with when he angry it’s soonyoung.

Before soonyoung closing the door, a foot hold the door open and he sees his leader standing there.

“Soon I think we---“

“Please hyung, I know you trying to help but now I know what is the problem. Just…..trust me” Soonyoung finally calm down and say it softly to the leader.

“Okay. But if you both out just to add another cold war I’m gonna make you both sit together till you both solved the problem okay?” Seungcheol sighing once again seeing soonyoung like this, he know the performance team leader really want to solved his own problem and he trust soonyoung for that.

“You can trust me hyung” Say soonyoung and finally closed the door.

Seungcheol turn his back just to see the maknae line still standing there listening to their conversation without knowing any single information about why they kicked from their own room.

“Um….you can use other rooms till tomorrow because I don’t think they will out till morning” Seungcheol pat chan head while saying it.

The maknae line just look each other still confused about what is going on between their hyungs.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the room, minghao sit in the edge of the bed still shut his mouth and not utter a single word. Seeing minghao like that, soonyoung just let out a sigh and kneel in front of the younger.

“I love you hao” Soonyoung can see minghao jolt a little because of his confession and soonyoung continue.

“I’m sorry to not realized sooner. I’m sorry to make you hurt like this. I’m sorry to make you crying that night. I-i didn’t mean to, seriously…How come I mean that while I love you. You have to trust me hao. I don’t hate you. It’s just you know i’m a shy person sometimes and seeing you close up when you hugging me make me blush a little. I don’t want to lose myself because it’s a live broadcast. I really want to kiss you that time but the fans can see us and I can’t help myself to avoiding that peck. I didn’t want people think bad about you. Please hao believe me. I really really love you” Soonyoung say it while holding minghao’s hands. His eyes still staring at minghao waiting a word from his mouth to reply his confession.

“Why….” Minghao mutter a word for just him to listen.

“Why you say this now hyung? Don’t you see I didn’t want to bother you anymore….you already break my heart because of your words and know you coming to say things like this? How could you” Minghao finally look at soonyoung but with tears streaming in his face.

Soonyoung heart ache a lot because of the scene. He suddenly hugging minghao and burying himself in the crock of minghao’s neck.

“I’m sorry hao, trust me….i love you. I don’t know what’s going on with me that night. I really didn’t mean to” Soonyoung whispered softly in minghao’s ear.

He release his hug to see minghao still crying because of his word.

“Hey dear…hao please, don’t cry. I can’t see you cry. Please” Plead soonyoung while cupped minghao’s face.

“I……love you too hyung” Mumbled minghao soflty just for soonyoung to hear it.

Hearing that, soonyoung immediately show his smile making minghao suck his breath and blush crept into his cheeks.

Seeing blushing minghao, soonyoung softly kiss minghao cheeks “You look so cute baby…” Whispered soonyoung right in his ear making minghao looks like a tomato.

“Stop doing that..i don’t recall allow you to call me baby” Say minghao hiding his red face in soonyoung’s neck.

“Well I don’t need you permission to call you baby. Because from today you mine” Smirk soonyoung sucking minghao neck. Minghao moan a little because of the action.

“ngg…stop everyone will hear” Say minghao push soonyoung chest.

“I will stop if you promise me to always tell me what’s going on in your head” Say soonyoung connecting their forehead just to see minghao’s beautiful eyes.

Oh how long soonyoung want to stare that eyes. That brown eyes that can capture him and make him kneel.

How that eyes can make his own mouth shut just to see that eyes.

"Deal" Say minghao shyly staring back to soonyoung.

"Now let's sleep shall we?" Soonyoung lock minghao in his arms and then throw his legs not allowing a space between them.

"You really didn't want to let me go aren't you hyung?" Say minghao hiding in soonyoung chest.

"Shuhs baby, just sleep" Soonyoung then hiding his face in minghao's hair filling his nose with minghao smell.

Then they both fall asleep dreaming about their future together.

Yes together.

Not just Soonyoung.

Not just Minghao.

But both of them.

Walking besides each other facing their faith together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou again for reading this cheap story.  
> I don't know if i continue make one because i run out of idea but you can hit me on twitter to just talk or giving me idea  
> My twitter @minghaohyeong  
> Thankyou guys see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it suck. And i know it short but Thankyou for reading guys :) Hope you enjoy  
> Oh and please comment i love seeing your opinion kk. Bye  
> Oh and if you want to keep in touch @/minghaohyeong in twitter kk.


End file.
